Mar de dudas
by MariaLujan
Summary: Sister Bernardette sufre. Quiere cambiar su vida pero ¿a qué costo?


Otra vez era sábado y otra vez era día de salida para las chicas. Había un gran baile cerca, importantes bandas de jazz tocarían y desde hacía un par de semanas que tenían las entradas. Chummy estaba ansiosa, sería su segundo baile en compañía de Peter y su segundo baile al que iba feliz y no obligada por su madre. Se sentía bien, no en un ambiente en el que no encajaba. Nadie la miraba raro, todos disfrutaban junto a ella y eso la hacía sentir más pequeña y no una gigante torpe.

Las demás notaban su entusiasmo y se sentían satisfechas por haber logrado ese cambio en ella. Nunca sospecharon que también habían operado un cambio en otra persona.

Antes de salir, ayudaban a Chummy a sentirse mejor aún dándole consejos de todo tipo: baile, moda, maquillaje, comportamiento con Peter…

Como era su costumbre, Sister Bernardette caminaba sin hacer el menor ruido. Diez años de vida religiosa y más años de simplemente ser tímida, le había enseñado a pasar lo mas inadvertida posible. Por el pasillo de las habitaciones escuchó la retahíla de consejos que las enfermeras le daban a Chummy y sonrió, porque Chummy era como ella, no sabía nada de nada, sólo comportarse como una dama y no solamente como una chica común de barrio. Sister Bernardette sintió deseos de escuchar lo que le aconsejaban a Chummy. Eso estaba mal, no debía escuchar conversaciones, pero la curiosidad le ganaba. Además, ya lo había hecho junto con las chicas, cuando a Jenny la llamaba por teléfono su amigo, novio, o lo que fuera que sea Jimmy.

–Nunca dejes que tu cabello enloquezca. –escuchó a Trixie.

–Pero si debo bailar como dijeron, naturalmente se enloquecerá.

–No si pones laca.

–¿Más? Peter terminará intoxicándose.

Todas rieron y de inmediato Sister Bernardette escuchó el sonido del rociador de laca. Todas tosieron.

–Debes bailar con gracia.

–Eso no puedo hacerlo…

–Chummy, lo importante es que te diviertas. –dijo Cynthia–Si te diviertes eso le gustará más a Peter.

–Aunque no creo que necesite mucha ayuda para gustar mas de ti –sentenció Jenny– Yo lo veo muy enamorado.

–Goshh, no digan esas cosas –todas rieron otra vez, y Sister Bernardette sintió alegría por Chummy. Al fin alguien veía lo que todas veían, que era una gran persona. Escuchó los tacones de Trixie acercarse y de inmediato se separó de la puerta y se alejó.

–Sister –oyó a sus espaldas–Sé que no es común que le pida esto, pero…¿podría ayudarnos?

Bernardette miró extrañada a Trixie y luego asintió, ya que era parte de su naturaleza ayudar, sea en lo que fuera.

–Para mí, Chummy necesita otro vestido. Y para Jenny y Cynthia, el que tiene es mejor. Como no me gusta perder, necesito un voto más.

–Pero yo…

–Ya sé que no sabe nada de moda, pero igual.

Trixie la empujó hacia el interior de la habitación de Chummy. Vio a las chicas muy arregladas, y vestidos y zapatos por doquier. También, una botella de gin.

–¡Jenny! –reclamó Trixie pero Jenny la miró sin comprender.

–¿Qué…?

Trixie señaló con la mirada a la botella y Jenny cambió de color rápidamente. Para su sorpresa, Sister Bernadette sólo rió. Era raro eso, y las desconcertó. Lo cierto era que no quería estropear su entrada al pequeño mundo femenino que desconocía, echando una reprimenda por una simple botella de alcohol.

–Les guardaré el secreto. –dijo con una sonrisita.

–Creo que la amo. –Trixie le apretó un brazo mientras soltaba una carcajada–¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es su veredicto?

–Creo que coincido con Trixie.

–Ay no…–Jenny y Cynthia bufaron. Sister Bernardette caminó hacia la cama de Chummy, en la que estaban desparramados los vestidos. Tomó uno y lo extendió.

–El verde le quedaría mejor a Chummy.

–¡Por Dios! ¿Vieron eso? ¡Coincide conmigo! Sister, si usted no fuera monja, me casaría con usted.

–¡Trixie! –exclamaron al unísono Chummy y Cynthia

–No se preocupen, ya sé cómo es ella. –Bernardette sonrió–Si me disculpan, tengo que irme.

–Claro. Gracias Sister.

Salió caminando con paso lento. De verdad tenía que irse y no quería abandonar ese lugar en el que con pocos minutos había obtenido tantas sonrisas. Pero el deber era más importante y debía ir a rezar. Mientras lo hacía, a lo lejos escuchó las risas de las chicas, que ya se iban y apretó bien los ojos para no desear irse con ellas.

–No otra vez, Señor. –rogó, pero Dios no oyó su plegaria.

Nunca sus manos habían conocido una crema. Sólo el jabón de lavar, la lejía, el alcohol, algún desinfectante y nada más. Sus uñas jamás habían sido pintadas, solo cortadas y aseadas. Nunca había llevado una gota de maquillaje, ni laca en el cabello, ni tacones, ni aretes, ni hebillas. Sus únicas joyas eran su crucifijo de madera y su alianza de matrimonio con Cristo.

Cuando veía a Trixie no podía evitar perderse en el aroma de la crema Nivea, o el fuerte aroma de los esmaltes de uñas, o de las mascarillas raras que se ponía en la cara. Era como si una parte de ella deseara sentir esos aromas en su cuerpo, ver qué tan suave podía dejarlo o ver cuán hermosa podía ser así de arreglada. Cuando eso sucedía evitaba cerrar los ojos para no ser descubierta pero por dentro cerraba todas sus puertas y rezaba con fervor, pero aquellos deseos volvían cada vez que veía a las chicas tan felices con sus vidas de chicas. Ella también era una chica, y sin embargo no tenía nada de eso, sólo tenía deberes. Parecía injusto pero era su propia decisión. Podría haber tenido todo eso pero Dios estuvo primero. Sólo que ahora no estaba tan segura.

Era la tercera vez que se quitaba su velo y se veía al espejo. Se encontraba hermosa, y eso la hacía sentir mal, la vanidad era un pecado. Pero veía a otra persona comparada con lo que era cuando vestía el hábito. Era quizás más hermosa que cualquiera de las chicas, pero nadie lo sabía. Excepto él.

Si antes había estado en un mar de dudas, ahora estaba en el mar y con tempestad. Lo peor es que sentía que se ahogaba, que no podía con eso. Una cosa era dudar sobre la elección que había hecho, y otra dudar por un hombre. Jamás pensó que le ocurriría eso. Muchas veces había oído sobre monjas que lo dejaban porque su fe entraba en crisis, ¿pero dejarlo todo por un hombre? Sonaba a una barbaridad. Ella no había perdido su fe, al contrario. Ponía cada fibra de su ser sólo para rezar y pedir y pedir y pedir…Y sin embargo, Dios seguía sin responder. Eso la rebelaba, tenía derecho a perder su fe porque no estaba siendo oída, sólo castigada y ni sabía porqué. Castigada con la presencia de un hombre al que amaba y no podía amar, que la amaba y no podía amarla.

Eso podía cambiar, si ella tomaba la decisión. Pero era muy difícil hacerlo, porque perdería absolutamente todo lo que tenía. El cariño de sus hermanas, su trabajo, su casa, su familia y su vida completa. Amaba mucho, pero no sabía si valía la pena dejarlo todo por amor.

Pronto, Dios se encargaría de responder que sí valía la pena jugarse todo a una carta. Mientras, tendría que seguir navegando entre dudas.


End file.
